


Make Me Your Canvas

by exosted



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Heavy Petting, Lapdance, M/M, One Night Stands, Sexual Tension, Song fic, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:20:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27796843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exosted/pseuds/exosted
Summary: When a gorgeous man takes you by the hand and leads you to the dance floor...refusing is out of the question.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	Make Me Your Canvas

**Author's Note:**

> Written to the tune of Jongin's Hello Stranger. KOLO SUPERIOR.

Kyungsoo took a slow drag from the cigarette in between his fingers, savoring the taste of nicotine and bad decisions on his tongue. He exhaled the heavy feeling building up in his chest, watching the cloud of smoke form and spread lazily.

He coughed and immediately reached for his half-full glass of whiskey, soothing the itch in his throat with the bitter liquor. He dragged his tongue over his chapped lower lip after and set the empty glass back down on the counter. Behind him, a sensual song he does not recognize played from the club’s huge speakers.

Kyungsoo looked over his shoulder to observe the dance floor slowly filling with people, strangers tinted a different hue against the strobe lights. He curses under his breath as the lighting assaulted his eyes, making him squint and take another irritable drag of his cigarette. The stick shortened another inch.

He was tapping the stick against the ashtray when he felt someone stand next to him on the bar. 

“One scotch, please.” The person said, catching Kyungsoo’s attention. He was close enough that Kyungsoo could feel his warmth and hear his warm, honey voice clearly. 

He looked up and was met with the most gorgeous face he has ever seen. Dark eyes, windswept hair, and chiseled features, this man was unreal. He was a dream Kyungsoo wouldn’t mind never waking up from. The handsome stranger was looking at him, taunting him with a ghost of a smile. Kyungsoo wanted to eat him up.

The stranger sat on the stool beside him, fingers tapping to the beat of the song blasting from the speakers. Kyungsoo stared as he took another slow drag of his cigarette. He’d bet his entire paycheck this man was gorgeous everywhere. Even his hand was attractive. Kyungsoo smiled to himself at the thought before looking away. 

The bartender returned with the man’s scotch. He could tell the bartender was entranced as well, attempting small talk when he knows he would rather shoot himself in the face than talk to anyone who wasn’t a regular. Kyungsoo drank at the club long enough to know this.

He smirked and called the bartender’s attention by sliding his empty glass over to him. “Hit me with another glass.”

The bartender looked annoyed at this, reluctantly moving away from the stranger beside him to mix his drink. Kyungsoo’s smirk widened, winking at him before he turned to go.

Kyungsoo looked to his side and saw the stranger was staring at him yet again. Huh. He decided to push his luck and shifted a little closer, eyeing him up and down suggestively. The stranger flashed him a knowing smile in response, turning to face him until their knees touched. Was it just him, or was it getting hot in here?

Kyungsoo was about to open his mouth to make a move but the stranger beat him to it. 

“I love this song,” the stranger said, bobbing his head to the beat. As he moved, the coat he was wearing opened to reveal the white polo and suspenders he had underneath. Kyungsoo’s mouth watered.

The stranger suddenly stood up and crowded right into his space. He leaned down and spoke right next to his ear. Kyungsoo immediately got a whiff of cinnamon and spice. God, he wanted to devour him. The hairs on his nape stood on end as he felt the other’s lips teasingly drag over the shell of his ear.

“Dance with me.” He whispered as he took Kyungsoo’s free hand and laced their fingers together. With his mind emptying of everything that isn’t about the beautiful man in front of him, Kyungsoo stood up and followed him. The cigarette butt fell to the floor, forgotten as the stranger led him to the dance floor.

His hand was warm against his, the skin from where they were connected tingling pleasantly with something he didn't know. The stranger stopped once they reached the center, smiling sweetly at him before his demeanor changed completely as a new song began. In the blink of an eye, Kyungsoo witnessed living, breathing art.

The man kept his eyes on him the entire time, rough hands carving a path on his arms, on his shoulders as he rolled his body forward. Kyungsoo stood still as this man made him a canvas, painting him with his body. Each wave and every sway of his hips lit him on fire. He couldn’t do anything but watch, entranced as he pinned him in place with nothing but his eyes.

The song ended with Kyungsoo itching to touch him, pin him, hold him down. He wanted to devour this man and take him apart with everything he had.

It seemed like he understood what he wanted because he let Kyungsoo lead him to the back room where they could be alone. They couldn’t get there fast enough.

Kyungsoo slammed him against the back of the door, lips eagerly finding his as his palms retraced the path he already carved on his body when they were on the dance floor. He tugged on the bottom of his polo impatiently and slipped his palm underneath to feel his smooth, warm skin. Their tongues battled for dominance as he pressed him harder against the door, sparks simmering under his skin everywhere they touched.

The sounds the man was making was music to his ears, fueling the fire already growing in his gut. However, this wasn’t enough. They weren’t close enough. Kyungsoo needed him before he burst out of his skin.

With one hand in his hair and the other feeling up the solid ridge of his abs, Kyungsoo tugged him further into the room. Kyungsoo’s world tilted on its axis as he felt the old couch dig uncomfortably against his back. Instantly, he had a warm body on his lap, strong thighs spread on either side of his as he slid his hands up the stranger’s lithe waist. Soft, plush lips were hungrily pressed against his like they couldn’t get enough, every breath stolen from him with each kiss. They pushed and pulled, a force so magnetic they couldn’t separate from each other if they tried.

The stranger pulled away and leaned over him to grip the head of the couch. His breaths came out in heavy pants, puffing against the side of his face as his hands smoothed over his supple behind. Kyungsoo grabbed and squeezed, guiding him closer, closer, until no one could tell where they began and ended. The music continued to play in the background as he rocked his hips, slow and infuriating as they kissed, and kissed, and kissed.

They separated with an audible pop as Kyungsoo hurriedly got rid of his polo. Impatient beyond words, Kyungsoo pried his shirt open, buttons flying all over the place from the force. The sly little devil smirked at him as he continued rocking his hips, his abs flexing as Kyungsoo tightened his grip on his waist. 

He was beautiful, and Kyungsoo couldn’t wait to uncover more of him. The man was the perfect canvas for his artwork of sin.


End file.
